


Звонок посреди ночи

by youknownothingfrankcastle



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknownothingfrankcastle/pseuds/youknownothingfrankcastle
Summary: Стив Мерфи как бездомная собака, которая не оставит его в покое. Это почти мило, и он понемногу привыкает к такой компании.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Kudos: 5





	Звонок посреди ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victor_reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nightcall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733464) by [amongthieves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongthieves/pseuds/amongthieves). 



— Хави.

Будто псина скребётся в дверь.

— Эй, Хави.

Хавьер Пенья соскребает себя с жалкой пародии на постель — простыни пахнут девкой, которую он имел на прошлой неделе, — трёт лицо ладонями. Пройдя в гостиную, он смотрит на настенные часы, бормочет что-то в духе “какого хуя, Мерфи, сейчас два часа ночи”, а затем открывает дверь. Звук открывающегося замка успокаивает Стива — ну или вроде того, — потому что он наконец замолкает, хотя продолжает лыбиться во весь рот, когда Хавьер открывает дверь. Но с этой натянутой улыбкой что-то не так.

— Какого хуя ты здесь забыл, Мерфи? — Хавьер пытается сделать всё, чтобы его слова прозвучали жёстко, но Стив знает, что он не злится, и проплывает в дом так, будто он – грёбаный президент Колумбии. 

— Расслабься, Хави. Расслабься. У меня охрененные новости. 

Хавьер замечает в его руках открытую бутылку пива и дешёвую текилу. От него несёт поганым пойлом и табаком, и Хавьер закрывает дверь.

— Сейчас два часа ночи, какие новости могут быть хорошими?

— Два часа ночи — и есть отличная новость. Охуенная новость! — спотыкаясь, Стив идёт на кухню и роется в поисках двух стаканов. Наливает выпивку себе и смотрит на Хавьера, который пожимает плечами и скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Ты спишь в пижаме? — подкалывает Стив, и Хавьер смотрит на свои голубые хлопковые шорты.

— Сплю. И что с того?

— Не знаю. Я представлял, что такие парни, как ты, спят голышом.

— О, мне льстит, что ты представлял себе такие вещи, Мёрфи. Но какого хуя ты припёрся? Какие хорошие новости? — стоя на другой стороне кухни, Хавьер был немного на взводе из-за такого внезапного визита Мерфи. С тех пор, как Конни ушла, он много пил — так бывает, если после всего, что ты видишь в Колумбии, тебе не на кого рассчитывать. Боже, он уже видел, что случалось с парнями и их идеальным браком — всё летело к чёрту. Колумбия поступает так со всеми. 

— Конни не вернётся. Она останется в Майами.

— Ну, это не похоже на хорошие новости.

— Конечно, это хуёвые новости. — Бормочет Стив и опрокидывает стакан, наполовину полный — предположительно — текилы. Хавьер обходит его по дуге и смотрит, пристально смотрит.

Его рубашка мокрая от пота, потому что ночью ужасно жарко, глаза красные — из-за слёз, думает Хавьер, но не собирается об этом спрашивать, — волосы взъерошены. Он больше не выглядит как тот вылизанный калифорниец, он выглядит так, будто выбрался из мусорного бака.

— Ну что, блядь, с того, Мёрфи? Ты просто пришёл поплакаться у меня на кухне?

— Я просто… бля. Я не знаю. Не знаю, Хави. Я думал, она вернётся. Как мне, блядь, продолжать это всё без неё? Она сказала, что ребёнок в порядке — с ней там всё хорошо. Я хочу быть счастливым, но… бля.

Хавьер видел, как были напряжены плечи Мерфи, как он готов был вот-вот сорваться, и боже, если бы Хавьер мог — он бы избавил его от всего этого. Если Мерфи не возьмёт себя в руки, он станет бесполезным, а Хавьер и без того работал за двоих.

— Ну и что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — Хавьер прислонился к кухонной столешнице, глядя на Мерфи. Глядя на две верхние расстёгнутые пуговицы его рубашки, на светлые волосы у него на груди.

Вместо ответа Стив подвинул ему стакан, Хавьер оттолкнулся спиной от столешницы и остановился рядом со Стивом. Их плечи соприкоснулись, и его удивило то, что Стив не отшатнулся, наоборот — придвинулся ближе.

— Зажопим этого сукиного сына Эскобара.

— Зажопим Эскобара. — Они чокнулись стаканами, и Хавьер глотнул самой отвратительной текилы, какую только пробовал когда-либо.

— Где ты достал это говно? — он закашлялся и вытер рот. Стив улыбнулся безумной улыбкой и достал из кармана сигареты, предложил одну Хавьеру.

— Водитель подсказал один круглосуточный магазин. Наверное, такое говно продают только жалким гринго вроде меня, а, Хави?

— Ага. — Хави взял сигарету и дождался, пока Стив даст ему прикурить. — Выбрось эту парашу. Если ты решил пить, но мы будем пить из моих запасов. 

Они дымили всю ночь. К половине шестого утра бутылка, которую принёс Хавьер, была наполовину пуста. Они сидели на диване, прижавшись коленями друг к другу, Стив выдыхал дым в потолок, запрокинув голову. Хавьер наблюдал за ним, его взгляд скользнул по шее Мерфи и ниже, к груди. По коже Мерфи стекали капли пота, и Хави пришлось перевести дыхание. Он закрыл глаза, ругая себя за одну только подобную мысль. Этот мужик был женат, в конце-то концов.

— Эй, Хави?

— М?

— Хави?

— Да здесь я, блядь. Что?

— Спасибо. — Глухо отозвался Стив, и это заставило Хавьера открыть глаза и посмотреть на него.

— За что?

Стив рассеянно махнул рукой и уронил голову на грудь. Покивав, он начал напевать какую-то латиноамериканскую мелодию, которую, наверное, они однажды слышали по радио, и Хавьер рискнул обнять его одной рукой за плечи. Удивительно, но Мерфи даже не дёрнулся, он придвинулся ближе и почти устроил голову у Хавьера на плече.

Они молчали — у Хавьера не хватало смелости заговорить, — а потом уснули под тиканье часов.

Утром Хавьер отпустил Мерфи и направился на кухню. Стараясь не шуметь, он сделал кофе, краем глаза наблюдая, как придурок гринго начал медленно ворочаться. Окна были плотно закрыты, так что в доме стояла почти гробовая тишина. Он представлял, каким похмельем накроет Мерфи, и ему было почти жаль этого несчастного дурака. 

— Пенья… — Стив попытался встать, он сощурился, пытаясь понять, где же он находится. Хавьер поставил перед ним чашку кофе — чёрного, всё как Стив любит — и отправился в сторону душевой. — Какого хуя.

Он усмехнулся про себя, слыша замешательство в голосе Стива, и звук поднятой со стола чашки.

Когда он вернулся, Стива уже не было. Стоя в пижамных шортах и просушивая волосы полотенцем, Хавьер вздохнул. Взяв пустую чашку, он отправил её в раковину.

Он коротко взглянул на часы — было восемь утра.

— Придурок. — Хавьер бросил полотенце на диван и пошёл одеваться. Он всё гадал, вспомнит ли Мерфи прошую ночь, и скажет ли о ней хотя бы слово, если вспомнит.

Для своего же блага Хавьер решил держать рот на замке. Он не мог позволить этому мудаку заявляться посреди ночи каждый раз, иначе он крышей поедет. 

Хотя какая-то тёмная и подлая сторона его души была бы не против, чтобы пьяные визиты Стива Мерфи вошли в привычку.


End file.
